


Flaming June

by treasakamoto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasakamoto/pseuds/treasakamoto
Summary: After Kamoshida, no one had wanted you around. No one, except for Yusuke.





	Flaming June

You had been completely and utterly thrown off guard when Yusuke Kitagawa approached you on your way home from school. Not because he was most likely the most beautiful boy you’d ever seen, though he was definitely the most beautiful boy you’d ever seen. Not because he showered you in compliments, calling you his “Flaming June.” It was because you hadn’t been approached by someone your age since you were a first-year. You somehow kept a cool composure. You flirted, thanked him, and even gave him your number. Later that evening however, you cried tears of joy into your pillow.  
You’d entered your first year at Shujin Academy with bright eyes, and a determination to become captain of the girl’s volleyball team by your third year. You’d been an exceptionally skilled setter since grade school, and you were so excited to show everyone what you were made of. Then, Kamoshida happened. His practices immediately were too grueling, too painful for high schoolers to endure. So you, being ever the hero, went into his office after practice that day. He’d locked the door, and that was the day that you sold your soul to keep your friends safe.  
After gaining the sickening reputation of being one of “Kamoshida’s girls,” no one would even make eye contact with you. They spread rumours about you- some saying you basically lived at some bar in Shinjuku, and other saying that you’d slept with more boys than every girl at Shujin combined. Some time after your resignation from the volleyball team, Ryuji Sakamoto had messaged you, simply asking if you could help him prove that abuse rumors were true. You’d been so desperate to tell him yes, to confess everything he’d done to you, and to beg him to save you. Instead, you wished him a quick recovery, and told him to let you know if he needed to borrow any crutches for his leg.  
Weeks after meeting Yusuke, and after rekindling a friendship with Ryuji, you sit in the attic of Leblanc, while Yusuke silently paints you. Beside Yusuke sits Akira, a new friend, but a good one. When you tell the group of friends about your history with Kamoshida and the rumors, he just gets it.  
“Tilt your head up a bit, (Y/N). Show me the innocence in your heart!” Yusuke rambles.  
You groan. “Could we take a break? My innocent heart needs some nourishment before it stops.”  
Akira looks up from his book and laughs. “I’ll make you some curry. Can you wait that long?”  
“I guess my heart won’t stop before you’re done. Thank you!”  
Akira leaves, and the silence between Yusuke and I is prominent again. He’s murmuring, and his brow is furrowed. Something is off though. He lacks the concentration that he is normally able to maintain for hours on end. A light flush comes and goes in his cheeks, and he seems unable to sit completely still for more than a minute or two.  
As he places a hand to his temple in an over exaggerated way, he sighs. “Have I wasted both of our time? Nothing I paint on canvas is remotely comparable to you.”  
“I’m sorry,” you say softly. “Is it...because of me?”  
“NO! I mean, it is. But it is not your fault in the slightest. The fault is my own; I simply lack the skill to depict such an ethereal being.”  
You stand, and make your way over to the dramatic artist to gently brush a stray hair into place. “Yusuke, you’re an incredible talent. I don’t think your problem right now is a lack of skill. What’s really going on?”  
He doesn’t tell you, and after a plate of Akira’s masterfully cooked curry, you go home. That night, you’re alone in your house when the doorbell rings; your mother is pulling a double at the hospital again.  
You pull open the door to reveal a flushed Yusuke, who is out of breath as if he had sprinted all the way there.  
“Yusuke what are you-,”  
He cuts you off to pull you towards him, and he presses his lips to yours. The kiss is soft and inexperienced, and you’re too surprised to kiss him back at first. When he mistakes your surprise for rejection, he attempts to pull away- but you don’t let him. Instead, you tangle your fingers into his hair. His kisses are fervent, like he’s been waiting for this-for you- his whole life. A soft groan came from low in his throat, and Yusuke only kisses you with even more intensity.  
After separating, Yusuke smiles gently and moves his arms to your waist so he can pull you even closer to him. He brushes a stray hair behind your ear before saying, “I’ve been harboring feelings for you for some time now, and I apologize for taking so long to act on them.”  
You can’t help but ask, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“After hearing of the atrocities committed by Kamoshida, I’ve been terrified to hurt you. I loathe the idea of him laying a hand on you, and I refuse to touch you how he did.”  
“You could never be like him. I want you to touch me. I want you.”  
When he slips into your bed that night, you’re pretty sure that you’ve never felt safer.


End file.
